Mad Swan
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: 200 onshot challenge for Mad Swan, possibly one of my favourite pairings it the entire universe. Don't get me wrong, I love Graham AND August, but there is just something utterly delicious about the insanely brilliant Jefferson. Even his name screams sex appeal! Enjoy - and don't forget to review!;D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so I was cruising for some ideas for some Mad Swan fanfictions when I came across the ultimate fanfiction 200 prompts challenge. Now, I'm not actually entering. Don't even know if it's still going. But I'm going to attempt to do the 200 prompt challenge. Bear with me. They might suck or be awesome. Might be super short or very long. Just hang in there and keep reading and giving me some awesome reviews!**_

_** forum/The_Ultimate_Fanfic_Challenge_200_Prompts/86767/**_

_List of the first ten prompts:_

**Theme 001** - Destroy

**Theme 002** - Bittersweet

**Theme 003** - Love

**Theme 004** - Chemistry

**Theme 005** - Happiness

**Theme 006 **- Death

**Theme 007** - God

**Theme 008** - Immortality

**Theme 009** - Dark

**Theme 010** - Light

**Prompt one .. Destroy .. When Regina tricks Jefferson once again into helping her but doesn't follow through with her plan, Jefferson loses his remaining grip of his sanity and goes on a path of destruction. **

Jefferson let's out a roar of fury as he stalks down the barren street. The world before this, the realm filled with Magic may not have been the best place to live. But this... this realm is simply filled with destruction and chaos. After yet another trick by the Evil Queen, Jefferson feels more than angry. He feels mad. He feels insane with fury and rage.

He knocks over the dining room table. It was mahogany. Expensive. All he feels is a sense of freedom and excitement from destroying something. He whirls around and grabs at the gold driver that always sits by the front door. Just in case.

He whirls around with it, held high and swings it at the window nearest to the front door. The shattering fills him with a sense of release. With a maniacal laughter he turns, continuously smashing everything within sigh.

Mad Hatter.

He truly feels mad now, crazed beyond belief. He's always been a little upside down, now in this world he's deemed insane. If insane's what they want - insane's what they'll get.

He destroys everything. Every crapping belonging that he doesn't care about. That he couldn't care less about. All destroyed.

He stands there, chest heaving as he struggles for breath, his hands slightly slick with sweat.

"Jefferson?" The voice is shocked and anxious.

He turns to face a woman he partially loathes. Emma. Emma who was supposed to fix the hat. Emma who failed. Emma who's supposed to be magically.

He stalks across to her, furious still, heat bubbling, simmering beneath his skin. She looks surprised but doesn't fight him when he slams her into the opened door.

"You. If you had just fixed that damn hat. Made it work." He snarls.

"Jefferson..." She breathes, eyes wide.

"Why couldn't you just do it!? It's not that hard for god's sake!" He barks, feeling something inside him fracture and break.

"I'm sorry Jefferson." She says softly, brow furrowed. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it."

That's when it ends for Jefferson. He drops to his knees, the madness taking over him as he wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his face into the warmth of her stomach.

All Emma can do is thread her fingers through his hair, stroking it in a comforting manner as best she can in an attempt to calm him down. As he sobs, she holds him and he realise's he needs her more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt 2 .. Bittersweet .. Emma is is drugged by Jefferson but before she falls under the influence, some things become apparent.**_

"So if I go here..." Emma trails off as the map before her begins to swirl and distorts.

"Something wrong?" Jefferson esquires softly as she grips the edges of the piano tighter.

"Uh... I..." She struggles to form coherent words as the room sways.

He moves silently behind her, catching her as she falls backwards. His arms wrap around her waist, easily holding up the petitie blonde. She tilts her head back, a small groan emitting from between her lips. Without meaning to, her lips brush along his stubbled cheek, causing him to let out a soft, shuddering breath.

He tilts his ehad to the side, breath hot against her ear. "Shh... take it easy. It's okay."

His voice is soothing as he walks backwards slowly, taking her with him.

"Dizzy." She gasps as she clings to his arms around her.

"I know, I know. You're okay. Let's just set you down here." He whispers softly in her ear, his voice lulling her, chasing the panic away.

In her dazed, confused state of being, when he sets her down, she clings to him, letting out a small squeak of fear, pulling him forward slightly. His hands rest on either side of her head, holding his weight up as her hands fist tightly into the material of his shirt. The warmth emitting from her body is enough to be his undoing.

"Emma, you need to let go of me." He breathes gently.

"No..." She groans, eyes struggling to remain open. "There's something... something familiar about you."

He stiffens and swallows past a lump in his throat. "Familiar how?"

She doesn't respond for a second, instead raises a hand to trail down his roughened cheek, the stubble tickling her fingertips. She carresses the sweet curve of his upper lip and he closes his eyes momentarily as a shudder wracks his body.

"I know your face as well as I know my own. As well as I know Henry's. As well as I know my mother and fathers."

His eyes snap open as her hand drops, shock minging within the depts of his eyes. "Mother and father - you remember them?"

She moans softly, shifting beneath him, causing him a slight discomfort.

"Emma? Do you remember them?" He repeats, giving her a soft shake. But it's too later, the drugs have taken their toll, she's out cold.

He sighs heavily. So close. He bends down and presses a soft, chaste kiss to her lips, teasing himself painfully. Bittersweet. It's heart-wrenching pain. She's so close and yet she remembers nothing.

She has forgotten her mother and father, the king and queen. She has forgotten how the evil queen was cast out and how this was her revenge. That none of us would have happy endings. She has forgotten him, Jefferson, the love of her life. She has forgotten it all and it burns within him, makes him more angry.

When she awakes, she'll make a hat. She won't believe him, won't believe the truth, but she'll make it. If he forces her. There's no way to ask Emma something nicely. Once she's skeptical of it, it takes a lot of convincing.

He looks back at her. She looks angelic, sleeping silently. He chews on his lower lip, hard enough to almost make it bleed. With a groan he presses another famished kiss to her willing lips and then violently jerks himself away. No, now's not the time for kissing. No matter how much he wants it. No matter how much he misses it.

He clambers to his feet and makes his way to the draw for duct tape. When Emma awakens, she will make a hat - and she'll make a hat that works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 3** .. Love .. When Jefferson attacks Emma, will she forgive him?

"I'm crazy." He whispers fearfully. "It's happened. I'm actually crazy."

Jefferson sits and stares at Emma, who is clutching at her throat, a fearful look in her eyes. She blinks, moisture building as the pain around her throat continuously throbs into life.

"Emma... I'm sorry." He breathes, dropping to his knees.

She watches him quietly, her heart still hammering wildly in her chest, her pulse tasting bitter at the back of her throat. "Jefferson..." She rasps.

He buries his face in his hands, his body heaving. He's disgusted with himself. He lost control. He hurt Emma. The only one who trusts him, who treats him sane.

His head jerks up and he wobbles over to her, collapsing at her feet. He stares up at her, eyes wide and wet, slightly rimmed with red. "Emma, I'm so sorry. Oh god."

Her face softens, the ache around her neck dulling as she kneels in front of him.

"Jefferson. Look at me." She says softly, but firmly.

He looks at her, horror-stricken at the damage he's inflicted upon her neck. "I didn't mean to... Emma..."

She wraps her arms around him, pulls him close, making soft soothing noises in an attempt to calm him down. "Jefferson, it was just a dream. Just another nightmare. I forgive you."

He tilts his head upwards slightly, brushing a kiss along the bruising skin across her throat. She closes her eyes, the sensation of his warm lips making her slightly weak. Her pain forgotten, she leans down and kisses him. His lips are right, fitting perfectly against hers. She closes her eyes, the salty taste of his tears on the tip of her tongue.

She pulls back breathlessly and offers a meek smile. "Let's go back to bed and this time, try not to attack me in your sleep."

His lips pull downwards as he stands, gently pulling her up. "I love you Emma Swan."

She pauses and leans in, presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "And I love you, my Mad Hatter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt four .. Chemistry**

I swallow hard as he walks towards me. There's something so graceful about his movements, like those of a jungle cat. Totally aware of the space surrounding him and the dominance he has over the situation.

I back up, one step at a time. There's something about the glint in his eyes, michevious and dangerous, alight with amusement. It's the look of a crazy man. It makes me nervous.

"You know what the issue is with this world?" He asks softly. My back hits the shelves of hats and I don't respond.

"Everyone wants a magical solution for their problems and everyone refuses to believe in magic."

He stands just an inch away, his toes almost pressing against mine. I struggle to breathe as a small smile passes across his wickedly curved lips.

"So Emma, tell me this... do you think I'm crazy?" He asks softly.

He raises a hand to brush a strand of hair gone awry off my face. His fingers are surprisingly gentle and soft. I try not to tremble in response to his touch,

"Completely and utterly." I growl weakly.

He laughs, low and intamite, enough to send a shiver through me. "Oh little swan. Don't you understand? You're the crazy one. Crazy because you won't open your eyes and look around you. You can't open yourself to the truth."

"It's not truth, it's not anything but a part of your wild and insane imagination. You're worse than Henry for god-sake, come on, I mean -"

He places a hand over my mouth, eyes hard and slightly narrowed. His skin is warm against my lips and I fight the temptation to bite into the skin in the hopes of being released.

He tuts softly. "Now, now Emma. Your son, Henry, is closer to the truth than you could ever even begin to realise."

I glare at him, trying to control the racing thumping of my heart within my chest.

"I've watched you for a long time Emma." He murmurs, eyes growing warm. "Just like many other times in my life I've had to sit on the outside, always watching in. But no more. I'm sick of being excluded, an outsider."

"You're crazy." I try to say, but it comes out mumbled. He may not be able to comprehend the words, but I guarentee he know's exactly what I said.

He laughs again. Deliciously inviting, warm and a tad bit insane. "Don't you understand Emma? You're special. You can break this curse."

I shove him away suddenly and although he doesn't step back or even try to give me any space, his hand does drop. "Just shut up! God damn it just shut the hell up! I can't take this anymore, it's driving me -"

"Insane?" He asks, eyebrow arched perfectly.

Anger bubbles beneath the surface. "Yes! It's driving me insane! Just let me and Mary Margret go or I swear I'll -"

"Do what? Arrest me?" He grins, his eyes darting down to my lips. "No, because then you'd have to explain about Mary Margret escaping from Jail."

"Just stop interupting me!" I snap, flushing slightly. "Let me talk for a change, okay? I'm sick to death of all this. I don't even know why I'm here, why aren't I tied up? Why are there so many hats in here? Do you have some kind of sick collective habit or something? Why did you kidnap us? Why -"

"Enough." He growls suddenly and his lips are against mine.

I'm surprised to say the least. But that's all I have time to feel because his lips claim my roughly, his impatience evident from the pressure he uses in the kiss. I find myself grasping at him, my hands bunching in the material of his shirt beneath his thick jacket.

His arms are around me, pulling me into his intoxicating warmth as he breaks me down with his tongue and teeth, causing my knees to go weak and my limbs to feel like jelly. I can barely hold myself up. I just can't get enough of him.

He nips at my lower lip, a sound like distant thunder echoing from the back of his throat as his hands suddenly wrap under my thighs, lifting me up and resting me on one of the shelves. I wrap my legs around his waist, drawing his body close to mine so that I can get as close as possible.

"Emma..." He growls, pulling back to nuzzle in my neck.

I press against him lips presses kisses to his cheek and chin, sliding my tongue along the warmth of his delicious skin. His scent makes me breathless, musky and strong - oddly enough, it reminds me of the woods, the forest. It just makes me cling to him more.

"I've wanted you for so long..." He whispers, lips claiming mine once more, rough and possessive. "Ever since you first arrived."

I pull back for breath, raise a hand and caress his cheek. He shudders beneath my touch and I lean in to whisper sweet words of release. "Then have me."

The world fades into nothingness as he kisses me once more, everything forgotten - including a very unfortunate Mary Margret.


End file.
